


Countless Seasons

by Traveling Viera (yumarias)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumarias/pseuds/Traveling%20Viera
Summary: One's thoughts turn to mud when the object of one's affections appears, but to deal with the situation quietly is hard indeed. A collection of drabbles and one-shots put together that will one day hopefully bloom a wonderful romance.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Countless Seasons

She always looked wistful when she was alone. It was one of the few traits he found that had first attracted him to her. At the beginning of their epic tale, the Warrior of Light was always so guarded with her expressions, but very thorough with the tasks set before her. The rare times she had smiled was because of the two miqo’te companions that had been with her even before the twins had even met her in Gridania. When they arrived in Ishgard, he saw the cracks in her guard, the softness that lay beneath as she offered him support even though Alphinaud felt he didn’t deserve it. There were still times where he still felt this way.

The young scholar had watched her change before his eyes, and he had admitted what felt like so long ago, that his feelings for her had also changed. 

Tonight she looked as wistful as she always did, looking far off into the distance where the tree line outside of the Crystarium began. The night sky was littered with stars, a blessed sight compared to the unnatural light from before. He tries to approach her quietly, but the large Viera ears of hers twitch at the soft sounds of his boots against the wood floor. She didn’t turn to look at him, or even utter a word when he finally stood at her side. Instead, there was a pleasant quietness between them where the only sound came from the nightlife insects and the distant chatter of the city people. 

“Before I left the Wood, my hair was silver just like yours.” Her sudden voice caused Alphinaud to jump, just a little, but he was quick to compose himself. The Elezen turns to look at her, azure hues wide with curiosity and she returns his gaze with a small smile. His heart jumps.

“I have heard stories that Viera dye their hair,” Alphinaud says, grateful that his voice did not stutter. She nods. “Though the reasons vary from each Viera.” Again, she nods. A curiosity came to him quickly, so with a lick of his lips, he put out his query. “If it is not too much trouble, may I have your reasons for doing so?”

Autumn lets out a hum, a sound that was common yet always pleasant to his ears. A shiver he could not hold runs down his spine. “It was the first colour I fell in love with outside of the Wood. The one I wore for my debut when I was still part of the main troupe...” Her words trail off, and he saw her expression change to that faraway look again only to quickly go away when she focused on him once more. _Did a memory come to her_ , he wonders. 

“I see. Forgive me if I have drudged up old memories.” Alphinaud says, softly. Guilt rising only to be batted away when her fingers brushed against his cheek, soft and yet, it left his skin burning. He looks at her with azure hues wide, yet she appears to be lost in her own thoughts. “I miss how it used to be.” 

Her words were hushed as though what she was telling him was to be a secret. To know the thoughts of the warrior of darkness was a rare privilege that only a few were honored to know. Alphinaud found that he was one of them, to which he was incredibly grateful for...but this felt more. Intimate in a way he was starved for. He leans his cheek against her fingers and it seems to be what brings her back to the present. Ruby irises blink rapidly down at him, but she does not move her hand away. Instead, her fingers move up from his cheek into his hair where she began to slowly run them though his silver tresses, putting a misplaced strand behind his flushed tipped ear and stopping just at the metal clasp that kept his hair up. 

“You always wear it up.” She comments, though he isn’t sure if the statement is towards himself or simply thoughts spoken out loud. Either way, he keeps himself quiet while she unclasps his hair, letting it fall down his back and then returning to run her fingers through them. 

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling to have her do this to him. In fact, it was incredibly relaxing if he could ignore the rapid thumping of his own heart and the heat he knew that colored his cheeks and ears. He hadn’t worn his hair down in public in years, not since the time he had been mistaken as a girl just before going to the Studium. The only instances it was ever down was for bed or after a much-needed bath, otherwise, he kept it up. But this...this he didn’t mind one bit. 

Autumn seemed completely interested in untangling his hair with her fingers. She was careful not to cause any harm while doing so as well, which he found endearing. It was only a handful of minutes, yet it felt like only seconds to Alphinaud, that she pulled away from him satisfied with her handiwork. Alphinaud instantly craved the return of her touch, but he kept adamantly quiet about it. While his affections for her bordered past that of admiration, he could not risk losing her as a companion. Feelings be damned. 

“I apologize if it was sudden, but I’ve always been curious about the texture of your hair...” Autumn says, handing him back the silver clasp with a smile that made her eyes glow and his heartache.

He returns her smile with his own. “Oh? And how did you find it?” 

“Soft. Pleasant. Definitely a quality one may become jealous of.” Gods that smile! He chuckles lightly as he puts his hair back up once again yet there appeared to be something of import missing. Autumn clears her throat, the moment he started looking around his person and gestures to the blue ribbon she held in her hand. 

“May I?” 

A part of him wanted to decline for the safety of his young heart, but the majority of him dumbly made Alphinaud nod his head. She walked around him, heels tapping against the stone with each step she took. He felt her as she lifted his hair and started to braid a small bit of it, before wrapping the ribbon securely to tie it off. She steps back letting out a hum, pleased with her work.

“Good.”


End file.
